memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Martin is on the list for the promotion to Admiral
(Space, wormhole edge) The Enterprise and Intrepid are docked at space station Deep Space 9 on the upper pylons on the starboard and port sides of the station. Captain's log stardate 538964.3, the Enterprise is docked at space station Deep Space 9 where we're getting an upgrade on our weapons and shields with Asgard technology. Although I am very skeptical about having Asgard tech in my ship I'm hoping these will improve our fighting capabilities against the Xindi-Suliban Alliance forces. (Promenade, Quark's bar) Typhuss and John are sitting at the bar drinking their ales. So, did you hear we took back a system from the Xindi-Suliban forces John says as he looks at Typhuss. I did says Typhuss as he looks at John. He smiles at him. We're finally on the offensive a bit John says as he looks at Typhuss. Kira walks towards the pair. Hey boys how you guys been Kira says as she's rubbing her templates on both sides of her head. Just fine, just having a drink says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I just spent two hours trying to convince the Cardassians to join us in the war with the Xindi and Suliban forces, so you can guess I'm really worn out from that love Kira says as she looks at her husband. Yeah I can says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. So what's the verdict Kira John asked his friend Kira. She looks at him. They'll join us on one condition they get to bring their ships here to the station for repairs and upgrades as well Kira says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. So what does that mean that Cardassians are going to be aboard the station says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Yes it does Typhuss Kira says as she looks at him. We've got a lot of Bajorans who still hate the Cardassians for what they did to them during the Occupation of Bajor during the Cardassian War John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Kira. To tell you the truth I don't like Cardassians that much, I fought in the war against them says Typhuss as he looks at Kira and John. Oh I forgot John I got a transmission from Ezri she says you're up for a promotion to the rank of rear admiral Kira says as she looks at John. I am after all those brass hats in Starfleet Command didn't believe me and Typhuss about the Borg returning until they got the reports from different bases in Federation space John says as he looks at Kira. I think you should take the promotion, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. I need to think about it John says then a person walks into the bar. I need help the Federation has done something terrible they're about to reactivate the Cu---she faints as Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kita to Bashir, Julian, we need a medical team to Quark's bar now says Typhuss as he looks at John and Kira.